


Bones Makes a Friend

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, Kids, bones would be a good dad, dad!bones, scared child, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: The ambassador's daughter goes missing during peace talks. Bones is the one to find her.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Bones Makes a Friend

Bones hated peace talks. The evening heat spread over the open air plaza on the planet’s surface. Bones lounged in his seat, waiting for dinner while the politicians yelled insults across the table. Then the ambassador’s youngest daughter went missing. The ambassador, a huge red faced man with more gold on his robes than Bones had ever seen, accused his rival, the arch-deacon of a neighboring planet, of abducting her. It took no small feat to stop the shouting, but Jim finally convinced them that no one could get in and out of the palace defences, and the tyke had to be around the grounds somewhere. The Starfleet officers were dispatched to search for the little girl.

Bones was the one to find her in the end. He randomly opened a door to an empty banquet hall and noticed the white tablecloth closest to him twitch. He moved with deliberate, loud steps closer to the table. 

“Anybody under here?” He asked as he stooped. He pulled back the white linen. A tiny face framed by pigtails stared up at him with a trembling lip.

“Hello,” Bones smiled. “What are you doing?”

“Hiding,” the whisper hardly made it to his ears. 

“Really?” Bones made a show of looking around. “Who from?”

She didn’t answer, just pressed herself further under the table. Bones made a decision. 

“I’m looking for a place to hide from my captain,” he said. “Can I hide with you?”

She hesitated, then slowly nodded. 

The space was already crowded with just her, so Bones laid down on his front, his head and shoulders under the table and his legs sticking out. He propped himself up on his elbows. 

“I’m Bones,” the reflexive flinch at the nickname had worn off by now. “What’s your name?”

“Arianna,” she told her sparkly shoes.

“Nice to meet you, Arianna.”

Her eyes flickered up to Bones face for a second. 

“What did your captain do?” Arianna asked quietly. 

Bones shrugged. “Nothing. I’m just sick of his face.”

Arianna giggled. She glanced over his shoulder, biting her lip. “I don’t want to go back out.”

“Why not?” Bones asked.

“They’re fighting.”

“Yes they are,” Bones sighed. “But your father is worried about you.” He didn’t know how to ask her to be brave. If Jim were there he would turn it into a game, a challenge to see who could last the longest at the meeting table. Or who could eat the most at the feast later.

Bones tapped a finger against the floor. “You know, we might be stuck under here for a while. Do you have any provisions?”

Arianna’s brow furrowed. “Any what?”

Bones chuckled, “Snacks.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out his personal away kit. Popping the lid of the tin, he removed the mini chocolate bar. 

“Tell you what,” Bones peeled back the wrapper. “I’ll split mine with you.”

He offered Arianna half the chocolate bar. She took it hesitantly. Her wide eyes stared at the candy until Bones took a bite of his half. Tentatively, Arianna nibbled the corner of her chocolate. A smile spread like the sun over her tiny face. 

The door to the hall suddenly opened. Bones froze. Arianna caught the look on his face and cowered. 

Sharp footsteps stopped just shy of their spot.

“Bones?” Jim’s voice called out in bewilderment. “What are you doing?”

Bones relaxed, “Go away Jim, we’re hiding from you.”

“We?” 

Oops. Bones smiled apologetically at Arianna.

“Sorry to whoever is there with you, but we need you back at the meeting,” Jim said.

“Nope,” Bones replied. “We’re sick of your face.”

Jim fake gasped. “My face is a treasure.”

Arianna giggled. “I want to see his face,” she whispered. 

Bones let out a long suffering sigh. “Fine, but I warn you, it’s nothing special.”

Jim sputtered. 

Bones backed out from under the table, his joints creaking in protest. Arianna followed, looking up at Jim from her hands and knees. They shared a long, evaluating stare. 

“You said his face was sick,” she accused Bones. 

“I said his face made me sick,” Bones corrected. 

“Rude,” Jim mumbled. 

“Child,” Bones snapped back without heat. 

Arianna stood. She touched Bones’ sleeve. He opened his palm and she slipped her hand into his. 

“I want to see my dad,” she admitted quietly. 

“Sure, sweetheart,” Bones gave her hand a squeeze. “We can do that.”

They walked hand and hand back towards the meeting plaza with Jim trailing just behind.


End file.
